The present invention relates to systems, method and computer program products for linking work in a computer environment.
Parallel programming is a form of parallelization of computer code across multiple processors in parallel computing environments. Task parallelism distributes execution processes (threads) across parallel computing nodes.
In order to write a parallel program, programmers should understand how to use mutex locks, how to avoid dead lock situations, when to instruct the compiler not to optimize because it might jeopardize the parallel integrity of the system, and should make sure there is no concurrency around critical data. Simplifying parallelization of a program requires removing many of these difficult error prone steps.